Cine, el mejor invento muggle
by Arya Fantasma
Summary: En el verano, a Harry se le ocurre la genial idea de llevar a Draco al cine, pero no todo ocurre como él había pensado


**Disclaimer: los personajes usados para este fic son propiedad de J.K. Rowling.**

 **Este Fic participa en el minireto "Verano mágico" del foro "Las cuatro casas"**

* * *

 **CINE, EL MEJOR INVENTO MUGGLE**

—No me gusta esto.

—Me prometiste que harías lo que yo quisiera, en compensación por lo del otro día.

—Pero lo de otro día ya te lo pagué yendo contigo a ver a los pavos reales de mi padre.

— ¿Eso? No llega ni a la mitad.

—Pero Harry…

— ¿Como era…? Un Malfoy siempre cumple sus promesas

—Eres malvado al echarme en cara un dicho de mi propia familia.

—Ya sabes que soy el preferido de tu madre, tengo permiso para usar vuestros lemas. Y más en este tipo de situaciones.

Draco al no poder librarse de la dichosa promesa, bufó con descontento.

—Está bien, vale, vayamos, pero como pase algo malo, te culparé a ti.

—No va a pasar nada, solo vamos a ir al cine, y ya te expliqué cientos de veces que no es dañino ni peligroso.

—Ya veremos…

Después de ese interesante intercambio, ambos muchachos se cambiaron a ropas más acordes para poder ir al cine, muggles, por supuesto.

* * *

Llegaron con bastante tiempo para comprarse algún que otro aperitivo que disfrutar en la película.

— ¿Y eso se come?

—Si, Draco, se come, al igual que la Coca Cola se bebe, pruébalas, descubrirás que las palomitas son el mejor aperitivo para el cine.

Draco no lo tenía nada claro, y todo el rato estuvo mirando tanto la comida como la bebida con recelo y desconfianza, no se fiaba nada.

—Venga Draco, tenemos que entrar ya a la sala.

Con bastante más entusiasmo que su novio, el moreno se dirigió hacia la sala en la que iban a ver la película que había escogido y tenía muchas ganas de ver: El Señor de los Anillos.

* * *

—Si, Draco, eso no va a salir de ahí.

* * *

—No Draco, todo lo que sale en la pantalla no existe en la vida real.

* * *

—No Draco, no te lo puedes llevar a tu casa, por mucho que te haya gustado.

* * *

Con cada pregunta, comentario o frase, Harry se iba poniendo cada vez más nervioso, frustrado y enojado, ¡lo único que quería era ver la maldita película en paz! Bendita la hora en la que se le ocurrió traerse a Draco.

— ¿Y entonces esos anillos no tienen poderes en la vida real?

—No, Draco, no, nada es real, ni los elfos, ni los orcos, ni los anillos, ¡nada!

Ante ese grito, todos a su alrededor le chistaron, haciéndolo ruborizar y que se encogiera en su asiento.

—Harry, ¡me dijiste que aquí no se podía hablar alto! No deberías hacerlo, mira lo que te han hecho los muggles.

Esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso, con movimientos comedidos a pesar del enojo, recogió todo lo que había llevado y sin hacer demasiado ruido, salió de la sala, sin ni siquiera fijarse que el rubio lo seguía o no.

* * *

Draco solo pudo ver la espalda del moreno irse, no sabía qué era lo que había pasado para que Harry saliese así de la habitación, sin decirle nada, pero de igual manera, se quedó sentado en su sitio, seguramente había tenido que ir al baño, además, la película estaba bastante interesante y no quería perderse nada.

* * *

Era insufrible, totalmente insufrible, lo único que quería era hacer algo que un muggle haría, algo normal para él, no repetir lo de siempre, hacer algo distinto y que Draco se fuera acostumbrando a este mundo, pero no, todo había salido mal, todo.

* * *

Pasado un rato, ya más tranquilo, llegó a una conclusión: Draco tenía sus motivos en preguntar todo lo que quisiese, después de todo, para él era todo nuevo, distinto a lo que estaba acostumbrado, al igual que el mundo mágico lo era para él.

Así que con un suspiro de resignación, volvió a la sala, donde un entusiasmado Draco, le bombardeó a preguntas sobre los Hobbits, Mordor o los Rohirin.

* * *

—Creo que me ha gustado esto, podemos volver más veces, ha sido interesante e instructivo.

—Te acuerdas que te dije que nada era real, ¿no?

—Claro…

Ahora, era todo un invento de una película, pero si en un futuro eso existía… después de todo Cuando un Malfoy se empeña en algo, lo consigue.

Y si desarrollaba una nueva especie, hasta el Ministerio se lo agradecería.


End file.
